Out Do The Other
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam and Teresa have been doing research all week. But when they find out that Drade is busy with Gabriel they decide they can't wait to be with each other and stop an elevator in the hotel.


Out Do The Other

Sam and Teresa made their way to Drade's hotel room with all the latest research they had done for the case they were working on.

"I hope Drade appreciates how much work we put into gathering all this lore for her." Sam stated slightly annoyed as he held the mound of paperwork in his arms.

"No kidding! All she has us doing is research. It's like she doesn't think we have better things to do with our time." Teresa agreed with a wicked smile as she reached over and pinched Sam's ass.

Sam yelped as a shot of pleasure was sent straight to his crotch. Since he and Teresa had started sleeping together, anytime she would touch or brush up against him, he would start to get hard. And normally it would be no problem because he would just act on it. However, since Drade had given them so much "Homework" that it had been days since Teresa and Sam had done anything. So when Teresa pinched his ass he automatically had a huge boner.

"T-Teresa . . ." Sam groaned, as his pants got tighter.

"Don't worry Sam. We're almost there. Drade's room is at the end of the hall. Then after maybe we could get ourselves a room, where I can help relieve your little . . . or should I say big problem." Teresa laughed noticing the growing bulge in Sam's jeans.

The young lovers walked to the end of the hall. Sam was about to knock on the door but stopped when Teresa grabbed his arm.

"Wait, don't!" Teresa cried quietly earning a confused look from Sam.

"W-Why?" Sam asked shifting because having Teresa's soft slender hand on his arm wasn't helping his aroused state.

"Listen." Teresa told him in a whisper, a very unimpressed look on her face.

Sam did as he was told and almost dropped the pile of papers, when he heard the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"Gabe! Faster! I want you to fuck me harder!" They heard Drade moan.

They also heard groaning and the squeaking of the mattress. Sam's mouth dropped when he realized what was conspiring on the other side of the door.

"Really! We have been working our asses off doing research for days while Drade and Gabriel were banging each other!" Sam growled rage mixing in with the arousal he was feeling as he listening to the things Drade was ordering Gabriel to do.

"Well it looks like they could be busy for a while. So why don't' we find ourselves a room of our own. Then maybe we can beat them at their own game." Teresa whispered seductively at Sam waking him groan.

"You've got a deal! And with the way I want to rip off your cloths and attack that sexy little body of yours, I think we can give even Drade and Gabriel a run for their money." Sam hissed making Teresa almost melt at the thought.

Sam dropped the paper in front of the door, and then grabbed Teresa, tossing her in the air so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He cupped his hands under her ass to hold her up. Teresa slinked her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Wow, you really are excited aren't you?" Teresa chimed feeling Sam's bulge pressing against her thigh.

"Oh you have no idea! Now shut up and kiss me!" Sam ordered crashing his lips to hers.

Teresa quickly opened her mouth, allowing Sam's tongue entrance. Sam slowly made his way down the hallway as his tongue fought against Teresa's for dominance. Because it was almost 4o degrees outside Teresa had decided to wear a skirt. So Sam slinked his hand under her skirt and started to massage her firm ass while he made his way to the elevator. Teresa moaned into Sam's mouth, which he happily swallowed. He pressed the down button to call the elevator. By now Teresa had started grinding against Sam's waist making him groan with her moaning. Luckily the door to the elevator opened and the car was completely empty. Sam stumbled in just as the door closed behind them. Sam pulled back for air only to start kissing down her neck.

"S-Sam! I don't know . . . if I . . . can wait t-till the lobby." Teresa moaned as Sam made contact with her collarbone.

"Me either." Sam smiled, releasing Teresa from his attacks.

Sam placed Teresa on her feet as he made his way over to the panel by the door. Teresa was so weak from being turned on so much that she slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor. She watched as Sam pressed the stop button on the elevator, making it come to a halt between the 3rd and 4th floor. Sam turned to see his girl sitting on the floor looking longingly up at him. He smiled brightly down at her. Whenever Sam would smile at her, Teresa would feel her heart skip with love. Sam got down on his knees and crawled towards her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he pressed his knee between her legs.

"Oh, I'm better than okay." Teresa chimed before pulling him towards her crashing their lips together again.

Not to long after there was a flurry of clothing as they quickly stripped each other till they were both naked. Sam looked down at Teresa's bare skin and licked his lips hungrily. Teresa let out a laugh, which turned quickly to a moan as Sam wrapped his warm mouth around her breast. He sucked and flicked his tongue over her hardened nipple. Teresa tangled her fingers into Sam's hair as her legs parted automatically. Sam pushed his knee against her soaking wet pussy. As he worked his mouth around her breast he started to massage her pussy with his knee. Teresa let out cries of pure pleasure as her body withered under Sam. After a couple more minutes, Sam slid her hand down her body till it joined his knee. Teresa let out a whimper as Sam removed his knee but a moan replaced it as he inserted a finger. He pulled his mouth away from her breast as he added a second and third finger. However he didn't move them, he wanted Teresa to beg for it.

"Tell me what you want me to do with my fingers." Sam whispered, smirking down at her.

"I . . . I want you . . . to . . ." Teresa moaned as she started moving her hips to try and get what she desperately wanted.

"Tell me!" Sam ordered, stopping her hips with his other hand.

"I want you to fuck me!" Teresa cried making Sam smile.

"As you wish." Sam smirked before thrusting his fingers deep inside her, than pulling out.

"Oh yes! Sam! Please don't stop!" Teresa cried as Sam's thick fingers fucked her.

Sam continued to thrust his fingers into her again and again. As he thrusted his fingers, he reached down with his other hand and started jacking himself off. He wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked in rhythm with his fingers. Teresa opened her eyes and moaned when she saw what Sam was doing.

"Oh yes, Sam. Fuck me while you jack off!" Teresa sneered as she felt herself start to climax from the fingers that were still thrusting into her.

Sam groaned at the dirty talk feeling his own climax welling up in his chest. Three more thrusts and he felt Teresa tighten around his fingers as her orgasm hit her hard. When he heard her cry out in pleasure, his own orgasm punched him making him cum all over his hand. Teresa smiled, her hair plastered to her face with sweat, when she saw that Sam was still hard.

"Looks like someone's not quite done yet." She laughed.

Sam laughed to as he crawled up her till he could place his lips to hers.

"Hells no." Sam smirked after pulling away.

"Then I want to feel that huge cock deep inside me!" Teresa cried pushing Sam back till he was lying on the floor of the elevator.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

Teresa crawled all the way up till she was level with his face. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm going to ride you so hard you'll beg me to stop!" Teresa informed him with an evil smile.

"We'll see about that." Sam laughed placing his hands on her hips.

They both groaned in unison as Teresa lowered herself down on to Sam's hard cock. Teresa let herself adjust to Sam before grinding her hips down on him. Sam had to bite his lip to stop from himself from thrusting up against her grinding. Just then Teresa started ridding him. She started off slow but just as he would get use to her rhythm she would increase her speed. Pretty soon the whole elevator car was moving, making Sam hope they didn't break it. Soon Teresa could feel Sam start to throb inside her, telling her he was getting close again. So she decided to take it up a notch.

"What's your name?" She asked as the sound of flesh hitting flesh continued to fill the air.

"S-Sam." He cried in between groans.

"No! What's your name when your . . . being a naughty boy?" Teresa asked, increasing her speed again.

"R-rabid Moo-ose!" Sam cried again, the dirty talk making him want to cum right then.

"Exactly. A-And what's my name . . . when I'm being . . . a bad girl?" She asked again feeling her second climax coming.

"My . . . Oh God!" He groaned feeling her tighten around him.

"Say it!" Teresa ordered sending Sam over the edge.

"My Sassy Butterfly!" Sam cried as he shot deep inside her.

Feeling Sam's hot cum fill her, Teresa screamed out as her best orgasm yet pierced through her body. She fell on to Sam's chest trying to catch her breath. Teresa could feel Sam doing the same thing as they lay together in a sweaty mess.

"That was amazing!" Sam stated wrapping his arms around his love while pulling out.

Teresa shifted so she could look into Sam's green eyes. "Yes that was." She smiled.

After there were able to catch their breath, they slowly got dressed and restarted the elevator. Once in the lobby, they decided to get themselves a room. Where they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

"I will always love you my sassy little butterfly." Sam cooed as he held Teresa close.

"And I you, my rabid moose." She laughed falling asleep in the arms of the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
